Double Date
by Anim3Fan4Ever
Summary: Carlos and I decide to Set our two best friends up for a double date with us. What will happen? Will they instantly fall for each other? Maybe one already has. Two-Shot
1. Chapter 1

**Hello PEEPS! This is for the Lovely **_TylerOfDistrict2_**! I hope you'll like it! I'm gonna do my best to make it fluffy, Romantic and Smexy at the same time! And just for those confuzing moments later on this is a fic about him and James okay? Much like my Caremy, Kenyan, Locca and Mimes stories! AKA Us and BTR, don't like don't read! Also, Slash, Don't like? Don't Read.**

**Disclaimer: I keep forgetting these -_- But It's clear I don't own them, seeing as I'm still on this site writing fics instead of making it reality. If I did own them you REAAALLLY Think I'd be WRITING about it and not MAKING IT REALITY? *snorts and bursts out laughing***

"Tyyyyyy~!" Jeremy called as he walked into the house his friend lived at. But it was quiet.

"TY!" he hollered and waited for a response. He sighed and took a deep breath, "OH MY GOD! WHAT'S THAT HOT NAKED DUDE DOING IN YOUR LIVINGROOM!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. He huffed in annoyance when there was no response and reached itno his pocket, fishing out an iPod and unlocked the lock screen, looking through the apps.

"This should work." he mumbled tapping the screen. There was a loud crashing sound coming from it seconds after, sounding like glass breaking, followed by a loud thud. A pained cry resonated through the house as he fake screamed in pain.

"GOD DAMN IT! STUPID TABLE!" Jeremy screamed in agony. Soon enough footsteps came down the steps.

"SHIT! Are you-" came a panicked voice as the owner of the voice entered the living room frantically. He glared when he saw the taller boy grinning widely at him, _unharmed_.

"THERE you are!" Jeremy called with a smirk.

"THAT WASN'T FUNNY!" the other exclaimed.

"Loosen up, Ty." Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?" Ty grumbled.

"For you to come on a double date with me." Jeremy stated and the other opened his mouth to refuse, "Oh c'mon Tyler! It'll be fun!"

"No, I'll just end up the third wheel when my 'date' goes to 'the restroom' and will be 'back in a few'." Tyler grumbled.

"That was one time!" Jeremy called.

"One too many!" the shorter boy countered.

"Oh c'mon! Carlos and I already set it up! Even told your date you're coming! Come on! It'll be fun and I assure you you wont regret it!" The taller almost begged.

"Last time you said that I was puked on." he said skeptically.

"Hey! Not my fault! I TOLD you to sit in the front of that ride, but nooooooo, You HAD to sit in the BACK of that ride!" Jeremy defended himself.

"I'm not going." Tyler said with finality.

"PLLEEEEAAAASE! For me? I promised Carlos you'd be there! His friend's been really sad and down lately, and I just KNOW you can cheer him up! I mean come on you cheered me up that one time, and that was not easy to do! You know how I am when I'm depressed. So if you can cheer ME up, you DEFINITELY can cheer HIM up, and I'm pretty sure you'll hit it off. He's just your type!" the taller told him.

"You said that about the last guy."

"No, Carlos did, I hadn't met that guy. This guy I know and am SURE you'll love him." he said with confidence.

"Fine!" Tyler exclaimed, giving in, "But this is the last time!"

"YAY! You won't regret this! Promise!" the taller exclaimed and hugged his smaller friend before skipping out, "Wear something nice!"

"Don't I always?" the other called back with a laugh.

* * *

"Date Time!"

"Coming!" Tyler called from his room.

Jeremy was waiting for him downstairs, tapping his foot impatiently. He was anxious to see his boyfriend again. And if Tyler didn't hurry up he'd DRAG him out there, No matter what he was or wasn't ready, he wanted to see Carlos damn it!

Footsteps came down the stairs, "Ready! Hold your horses! Sheesh!" the shorter called upon arriving, "Just lemme get my shoes, and we'll leave."

"Whatever, just stop taking so long! I miss my little Latino!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"He's older you know."

"Even so, he's shorter than me! And he's my boyfriend I call him what I want!" the taller pouted.

"Just saying, don't go hating!" Tyler replied in a gangster voice.

"You know, whenever you do that, you sound ridiculous." the taller commented.

"Don't be judgin'!" Tyler replied, making Jeremy snort and laugh.

"Sometimes." the other shook his head and shook his head, trying not to grin, but failing miserably, "Let's just go."

"Alrighty. This better not turn bad." the shorter warned.

"It wont." Jeremy smirked knowingly, making Tyler give him an suspicious look.

The drive there was... quiet... amongst the suspicious looks Tyler kept giving his friend and the ever present knowing smirk and anxious look on the other's face. Neither said anything though.

"We have reservations under 'Pena'." Jeremy said to the Host as they walked into the quite fancy restaurant if you asked Tyler.

"Wooooow, we're eating HERE? At least if my date sucks I'll have a good time. And I kind of feel underdressed..." Tyler commented looking around in awe.

"Yes, we're eating here, and don't worry, you'll LOVE your date. And stop fussing about how you look, you look amazing. Dazzling! You'll captivate him and have him checking you out the whole night." the other assured his friend.

They were seated and ordered something to drink. The shorter was fiddling with the napkin in front of him, babbling about tonight. They sat next to each other so they could look their dates in the eyes.

"What if he doesn't like me? What if I'm such a turn off for him? What if I make him go run screaming?" Tyler ranted on and on.

"Take it easy, dude. You're a great guy, and far as I know, which is a lot, you're not a serial killer, so he definitely won't go running away screaming." That made Tyler chuckle a little.

"Yes you're right." he sighed.

"Why are you so worked up anyway? I thought you didn't want to go." Jeremy smirked teasingly. Earning a glare form his shorter friend.

"Don't start with me okay? I'm weird like that!"

"You both are." a voice chuckled. They looked up and saw a short, muscled Latino standing in front of them. The taller of the two got up and attacked the guy in a hug, pecking him on the lips.

"Litos!" he exclaimed happily, "I missed yooouuuu!"

"I missed you too, baby." he smiled back.

"Gag." Tyler commented.

"Oh, c'mon Ty, you're just jealous." he smirked.

"Am not!"

"Where is he?" Jeremy cut in.

"Parking the car down the street, Parking lot was full." Carlos replied.

"Told you we got lucky." Tyler told Jeremy.

"Guess we did." he agreed softly. The two sat down, Carlos across from Jeremy as they smiled lovingly at each other. Tyler was still fiddling with the napkin.

"Don't be so nervous Ty, you'll love him." Carlos told him.

"But what if he doesn't like me? What if I'm not what he expects? What if-"

"Stop it, Ty." Jeremy said, "No point in worrying about that, just be patient and we'll see how things turn out."

"Fine." he growled a little.

"Feisty huh?" A voice cut in. A very _familiar_ voice. Tyler tensed and his eyes widened as he froze in his spot. _No, just hearing things. But.. it sounded like..._ he thought to himself.

"I knew it'd shock you." an amused Jeremy commented.

"Sit down pall, it might take a while." Carlos commented, smirk evident in his voice. The newest arrival chuckled, which sounded like an Angelic choir to Tyler.

He gulped and slowly looked up. And what he saw was true... _James_ Freaking_ Maslow_ sat across from him with his million watt smile, directed at _him_. _HIM_! Plain old Tyler!

"Excuse me." He muttered dazedly, grabbing onto Jeremy's ear and pulling him with him out of earshot of the other two.

"Ow! Hey! That- OW! Let goooo!" his friend exclaimed as his ear was pulled until they stood in a silent, far away corner of the restaurant. Quite a few eyes watching them.

"What was that for?" Jeremy exclaimed, rubbing his abused ear.

"You didn't tell me it was gonna be _James_!" Tyler hissed at him, "Is this some kind of sick joke?" he glared at his friend.

"What? No, of course it's not." Jeremy said, giving him a confused look.

"Then what is he doing here?" the shorter boy asked exasperatedly.

"He's your date." Jeremy simply stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Tyler just gave him an unbelieving look.

"Look, believe me or not, he's your date. Why are you even being like this? You should be ecstatic!"

"That's because it's_ James_! He's not into guys!" Tyler countered.

"Yes he is. No he's not gay, gay. He's Bi. He's been having a hard time finding a date and asked Carlos' help. Who asked for my input and I suggested we set you two up. Now stop over thinking this and either get your ass back on that chair and enjoy the night or go home if you still wont believe me. My date is waiting." Jeremy said firmly and walked back to the table.

Tyler stood there and gulped a little. _You can do this, it's not like you haven't met before... you just haven't talked much..._ he told him self and walked back after taking a deep breath and letting it out.

He took his seat back at the table smiling sheepishly.

"Didn't expect me huh?" James grinned knowingly.

"You could say that." The short boy mumbled in reply. Which earned him a chuckled form the other three occupants of the table.

"So, How've you been Ty? Been a while." James smiled his million dollar smile at him.

"I've been great. Still can't believe I've moved here, but I've settled down nicely." Tyler shyly smiled and they talked some more about what has recently happened in their lives. Carlos and Jeremy joining from time to time. It went that way all throughout dinner. With the occasional Pick up line, quote or one of the sweetest comments ever.

"You're really cute you know?" James commented out of the blue, making Tyler blush for the umpteenth time now. "That's what I'm talking about! Every time I compliment you, you blush." he smiled at him adoringly, making the shorter boy blush even redder than ever.

Seconds later the waiter arrived to ask what we'd like for dessert.

"Hmmm... A Chocolate strawberry cake to share please." James smiled, making Tyler's heart flutter.

"Good idea, we'll take the Strawberry cheesecake please." Carlos told the waiter, who nodded and went to get our orders.

"S-share? But this is our first date." Tyler mumbled.

"Does that mean there'll be more?" James smirked.

"Keep this up and there will be." Tyler smiled back.

"Good to hear then." James smiled happily. Not soon after the desserts arrived and they all smiled happily, looking hungry again.

"Thanks." they chimed and grabbed their forks. James however, had other plans. He took some of the cake and held it to Tyler. Who looked confused for a moment before blushing again and opening his mouth as James fed the piece to him.

"Awwww." Carlos and Jeremy chimed as they glanced at them. The other two blushed a little, but kept eating.

"Ahhh full." Carlos said, patting his belly.

"Yeah, me too." The others agreed.

"Let's go for a walk." Jeremy suggested and they agreed. Quickly paying for the bill and walking out of the restaurant. Jeremy and Carlos holding hands, the tallest and shortest of the group a ways behind them so each couple had some privacy.

"So..." Tyler mumbled.

"We talked about almost everything huh?" James mused.

"Probably, didn't keep score." Tyler chuckled. A content silence followed that as they walked down the streets.

"Would you..." James started after a while, "Like to come back to my place? For a movie?" he asked slowly, afraid he'd be rejected.

"Sounds lovely... I mean sounds nice... yeah, s-sounds nice..." Tyler stuttered.

"Awww how cute, Tyler's all flustered." Jeremy's voice said out of nowhere, they looked up and saw they stopped walking.

"I'm not! And I'm not cute either!" Tyler puffed his cheeks.

"You're right."

"Yeah!... wait... What!" Tyler said giving James a bewildered look.

"Yeah," James started.

"Some gentlemen." Tyler glared at him.

"No! No, no! Lemme finish, You're not cute, you're Freaking Adorable!" James slightly squealed, and gave him a small hug, making the shorter boy blush, and even redder when he connected his lips with the boy's own lips.

"Awwwwwwwww." Came form the other two as they watched, then turned to one antoher with a smile and kissed too.

It was just a simple touch of the lips, but it send sparks to the both of them, they were both beet red when they parted, Tyler having a flustered look on his face while James just smiled down at him.

"W-wow... I-I.. uhm... Let's go see that movie." Tyler muttered.

"Yeah... Lets..." James agreed in a slight daze.

**That was part one! I'll have the second part up by saturday, PROMISE Ty! I SWEAR I will! Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, Part 2! Hope this will come out well :) Hope you're liking this Ty! This is allll for yoooouuuu! HERE WE GO!**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing yadda yadda yadda! I really gotta put these in more often xD**

The ride to James' place was short lived, seeing as he lived pretty close. They just walked in the apartment and Tyler looked around in curiosity.

"Nice place." he mumbled softly.

"Thanks." James beamed, "Let me get some popcorn and sodas and you pick out a movie? They're in the cabinet under the TV." James told him and disappeared into the kitchen.

Tyler let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and went over to said cabinet and rummaged through it. _Hmmmm What to pick? A comedy? No.. .what if he hopes for something else? What if he thinks I'm lame for wanting to watch a comedy on a date? Hmmm Romance? No what if he thinks I'm girly for it? Or thinks I'm trying to get into his pants? As awesome as that would be, I mean LOOK at him! Anyway, no, I may come on too strong... He might think I'm a wuss too... Horror! But I don't like horror, I scare easily and he'll think I'm even more of a girl and such a wuss, I'll look like a loser! Well... more of a loser... He just wont admit that I do... Mystery then?... No he'll think I'm some old hermit in a kids body or something... Sci-Fi? Nerdy... not really first date material either... Action! No wait I'll probably seem like trying to act col and what if he's not into that? I'll make a fool of myself! No... Can't have that... Uhmm.. URGH WHAT TO PICK!_ The short boy thought to himself, indecisively.

"Picked anything yet?" James asked, walking into the room.

"Uhm.. I … uh.. no..." Tyler blushed embarrassed.

"Just grab something at random, I wont mind." he smiled sweetly.

"Alright." the shorter boy mumbled, closing his eyes, grabbing a case, opening it and blindly putting it into the DVD player. He stood, walked to the couch and sat next to the taller brunet, getting comfortable as James pressed 'Play'.

Turns out he choose a romance movie. He nervously bit his lip.

"Oh, My favorite, great choice." James commented with a happy smile. The other boy let out a small sigh of relief at hearing that and relaxed more as they watched the opening sequence.

They watched in peace, contently munching on some popcorn. They both reached for the bowl again and their hands touched, making James chuckle a little and Tyler blush profusedly.

"S-sorry." he muttered.

"It's okay. You're cute when you blush you know?" James smiled at him.

"Am not.." Tyler mumbled.

James took his hand in his own, trying to make eye contact, intertwining their fingers. "Hey, Look at me." the other didn't move though, so James put a finger to his chin and lifted it gently, "You're cute. Adorable even." he said, honesty shining brightly in his eyes. Tyler still didn't quite believe him though, so James leaned in, pressing their lips together.

And just like the first time it sent sparks through the both of them. A few seconds later James pulled back, staring intently into the other's eyes. Who was trying to avoid his gaze, cheeks tomato red.

"Look at me." James whispered gently. Tyler's eyes darted up briefly, but went back down quickly. The tall Brunet gently placed a hand on his cheek, "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked softly, wondering why the other wouldn't make eye contact. He gently rubbed his cheek, still trying to catch the other's gaze.

"N-nothing..."

"Now that's not true, I can see it. Why wont you look me in the eyes?"

"...You... you're just saying that..." he mumbled, barely audible, but James heard nonetheless.

"What? That you're adorable and cute? I'm not, I mean it. You're the nicest and cutest person I've ever met." James told him.

"Don't lie..." the other muttered weakly.

James lifted the other's chin again, "I'm not lying. I'm telling you the truth." he told him, leaning in again and gently as ever pressing his lips to the shorter boy's lips. Putting all of the passion he had into it. Their lips moving in sync. Tyler gasped when he felt something wet run over his bottom lip, ever so gently, and a little shyly. He opened his mouth eagerly as James' tongue darted in and started mapping out the others mouth, poking the younger's tongue invitingly.

Tyler moaned into the kiss. He was gently pulled down to lay on top of the taller brunet's chest as they continued to kiss, only pulling back when air was needed. Both were panting, and quite red in the face as they stared at each other, a happy smile on James' face while Tyler's held a shy and small smile. He laid his head on the other's chest as they turned back to the movie.

Just a small half hour later the movie ended and the two still were in the same position from after their small make-out session. Tyler blushed at this and made to get up but was pulled back against the muscular chest as James tightened his hold on the smaller's waist.

"Don't go... it feels nice." he smiled up at him adoringly. He received a nod and the other buried himself in his chest, relishing in the warmth. They laid like that for a while, neither wanting to move. They didn't know how much time had passed, but it was getting late.

"I should go home..." Tyler mumbled.

"Do you have to? I like this... I don't want you to go..." James said, trying not to sound pushy, making it clear it was up to the smaller boy in his arms.

"I...I'd like that..." Tyler blushed, looking up to the brunet's face, giving a small smile and shyly leaning in. Their lips touched midway and they kissed each other with everything they had, that spark ever present.

After a few minutes James muttered, "S-stop."

"W-what? D-did I d-d-do something w-wrong?"

"No, no, It's just... I might not be able to contain myself if we keep going..." he said with a big blush on his rosy cheeks.

"Huh?" Tyler let out confused but his eyes widened and cheeks reddened when he felt something poke his thigh ever so slightly, "O-oh... T-that..."

"Sorry.. you just... really turn me on..." James told him softly.

"I-I do?" Tyler asked curiously.

"Yes, very much so. It's hard to resist you right now." James said, a small groan escaping when Tyler accidentally brushed against his aching member. Just from that gentle contact Tyler could tell James was big, very big.

"S-sorry..." he muttered embarrassed.

"Is okay, felt nice." James just smiled at him. Tyler just stared down at one of the buttons on James' button up shirt. He was still trying the grasp what happened, James got turned on... by _him._ And he could tell by the tightness in his own pants that he was pretty turned on too. He bit his lip and tried something bold, Jeremy kept telling he should 'go for it' more often, so he did and ground down his hips slightly. Making the brunet under him moan loudly.

"O-oh, I'm not the only one I see." James smirked slightly and pecked his lips gently. "Want to get rid of it?" James asked, grinding his hips up into the other. Making him moan this time.

In a daze he mumbled, "Yes, please." blushing brightly when he realized what he just said.

James pressed their lips together again as he flipped them over, he was now on top of the shorter boy. "Just tell me to stop and I'll stop okay? I won't do anything you don't want to." he assured him and received a nod in return. He kissed his way to the boy's neck, nibbling on the skin slightly, his hands playing with the hem of his shirt before slowly pulling it up and over the boy's head. He smiled down at him, taking in the sight, making the other blush and look away. He gently took the smaller boy's hands and put them on the top of his shirt at the very first button, giving him an encouraging look.

Tyler got the hint and gulped, slowly unbuttoning the first button and glancing back at James' face, which clearly said 'keep going'. So he did, he slowly but surely unbuttoned all the buttons of James' shirt and pushed it over the other's shoulders. Blushing even more as he stared at the muscular and toned chest in front of him, making his erection throb with need. He licked his lips unconsciously.

"Like what you see?" James asked, receiving a wordless nod back. "Me too. So beautiful." James replied, running his hands over Tyler's chest.

"M'not."

"Are too, You're beautiful." James told him, he just shook his head wildly, avoiding his gaze again. He took hold of his chin gently, making him look at him. "Let me show you how beautiful you are." He simply said, leaning in and catching the other's lips with his own into a kiss.

He then continued to press kisses down his chest, toying with his nipples on the way down, when he reached the boy's belly button he swirled his tongue around it and dipped it inside, eliciting a moan out of the boy underneath him.

He reached the waistband of Tyler's pants soon after and mouthed at it, before going down to the zipper and unzipping him with his teeth, teasingly slow, having the other captivated with his movements. He gave his best sexy look as their eyes were locked on one another.

His hands moved up to unbutton Tyler's pants, but made a pit stop at his crotch as he gave it a gentle squeeze and rub. The shorter boy moaned loudly, wanting more but too shy to ask for more.

James slowly slid down the other's pants, biting and licking his lips when the bulge became more visible thanks to the tight underwear he had on. He kissed the clothed head and mouthed around it hotly.

Tyler gasped and moaned, "J-James." he moaned needily.

James hooked his fingers through the waistband and slowly pulled it down, keeping his eyes on Tyler's face, ready to stop at any given moment if the boy got uncomfortable.

Once they were off he eyed the boy's member, licking his lips hungrily, "So beautiful." James said as he kissed the head and licked at it. Tyler let out a small moan as he blushed.

"N-not-"

"You _are_ beautiful Ty." James cut him off. Taking in the head and sucking on it, making the other moan and he threaded his fingers into James' hair.

James hummed around him, making the other buck his hips up, thankfully for James he had his hand on the other's hip to stop him. He went down more, slowly taking in more and more until his nose was buried in the other boy's pubes. He swallowed around the member in his mouth, eliciting a loud moan from the short boy.

"God, J-James!" Said boy just swallowed again, just to hear it again. He pulled off with a wet pop. "Want more?" he asked, wanting to make sure he wanted this.

The other nodded eagerly, "Please don't stop." the other breathed, still not able to grasp this was happening. James stood, "I'll grab the-"

"No, Now." Tyler managed to get out, he did not want to wait longer, he was hard and _needed_ release, _now_.

"But... I don't want to hurt you..." James said gently.

"I trust you..." Tyler blushed.

"Tell me if it starts hurting and I'll stop." James gave in and held his fingers to the shorter boy's mouth, who took them in and started sucking and licking at them shyly. He still looked a little nervous, so James leaned in to press kisses against his chest, trying to relax him. And it helped, even if just a little, he felt the boy underneath him relax as he slicked up his fingers.

When he deemed them wet enough he pulled them out of the other's mouth, much to his protest. And gently teased the boy's entrance with them. He whined and moaned at the teasing, making the taller smirk down at him. He slowly pressed it in, penetrating him gently, leaning down to kiss away the discomfort. He thrust the digit in and out a few times, loosening him up before adding a second, all the while keeping their lips locked on one another.

When he felt him loosen up more he finally added a third as their tongues danced. "So, Sexy." James breathed into the kiss. The other blushed a deeper red than ever, but whined when the three fingers pulled out of him, he opened his eyes to see James scrambling out of his pants and spitting onto his hand to slick himself up. Tyler licked his lips hungrily, he couldn't wait to feel _that_ inside of him.

James lined up with his entrance and looked him in the eye, receiving a nod from the shorter boy. With that he leaned in and connected their lips as he gently pushed in. Tyler squirmed a little, not used to something so big penetrating him.

"J-James..." I whined into the kiss.

"Shhh, Relax baby." James said, placing sweet kisses over the boy's face in an attempt to calm him down. It worked for the most part, he definitely relaxed around him as he buried till the hilt and waited for him to adjust, placing gentle kisses on his cheeks, nose, forehead and mouth, whispering sweet nothings and reassurances that he'll stop if he tells him to.

When he relaxed enough and got used to the feeling Tyler nodded, signaling James could move. Which he did by gently and slowly pulling out and thrusting back in, slowly building up his pace, but still being as gentle as possible.

The shorter boy was moaning, loving every second of it, "Hmmm James." He moaned.

"God, Tight... feels nice and warm, Ty." James panted out, "And you're so beautiful and Sexy like that." he said kissing the boy.

Tyler watched him through half lidded eyes, blush in place. His heart kept fluttering with every compliment the other gave him, or were it the jabs of his dick hitting his prostate with each and every thrust the tall brunet gave? Maybe a combination of both? Probably-

"JAMES!" He moaned loudly as his prostate was hit with an extra powerful thrust, sending him up to heaven with how pleasurable it was. "Ngh.. so … so... " he couldn't get out more, the pleasure too much to form coherent sentences. His moans were muffled when the taller of the two planted his lips on his and kissed him, his thrust speeding up and increasing in power slowly and steadily. The other never stopping to tell him how beautiful he was in between kisses, breaths and thrusts. It made Tyler feel like he was in heaven, every hit against his prostate made him see white with pleasure. He was rapidly approaching the edge, his neglected member painfully hard in between their bodies.

"J-James." he whined needily as he was eager for release.

"You close baby?" he huskily whispered into his ear as he gave an extra powerful jab against the other's prostate.

"Y-YES!" Tyler moaned loudly. That was all James needed to hear as he wrapped an hand around the boy's pulsing cock and started pumping him slowly. Steadily increasing the speed until it was in sync with his thrusts, he himself very close too.

"T-together baby, Cum for me, show me how beautiful you are." James moaned into his ear, and that was all it took to get him to go over the edge, his orgasm hitting him hard, spurts of white landing on both their chest as he clenched tightly around James' pulsing member, which he buried deep inside the boy as he came deep inside him.

"Oh Tyler..." James moaned as he hit his orgasm. He slumped down, but avoided resting his weight on the boy under him. He gently pulled out and grabbed for his shirt to wipe down their stomachs. After that was done he flipped them over and held Tyler to his chest as they got down from their highs.

"W-wow..." Tyler mumbled out of breath.

"Definitely." James agreed, pecking the boy's head gently.

"Y-you meant it?" Tyler asked after they caught their breaths.

"Of course I did. You're the most beautiful creature I've seen." James told him, stroking his cheek gently as the shorter boy looked him in the eyes, "You're a great guy, Ty." he said.

Tyler blushed, but couldn't seem to look away, the honesty was clear in the other boy's eyes. It made his belly do flip flops and made his heart flutter.

"So, I... uhm..." James started, a nervous look on his face, "I... I'd like to know if you.. uhm... would like to go on another date with me? J-just the two of us... And if you... Do you want to be my boyfriend?" he finally managed to get out, Tyler's face lit up at that.

"Of course, I would Love that." he smiled shyly. The taller's face broke out in a happy smile as he launched forward and connected their lips in a loving, gentle and passionate kiss.

This will be the start of something beautiful.


End file.
